The Way People Change
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: Modern. Spot's grown up and gotten married... but what has happened to Jack and the love that left in high school? Will she come back... will he still love her? Who knows.. I DO!


People Change 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Rose owns herself and I own Chloe, Ollie, Tristen and anyone else who happends to wander in... hehe**

**Chapter One **

People change over time; they try to forget there past. Yet her she was trying to fix her's and find the missing pieces of her life. 'Why are you doing this?' Rose Hamilton asked herself as she stepped off the airplane. 'He's not going to be happy to see you.' She sighed a little and headed on her way to the luggage claim and then through customs. As she made her way to the arrivals area her ears were greeted with the buzz and excitement that was New York City. She had to smile slightly; it felt so good to be home, it had been so long. Her eyes scanned the many faces that were surrounding her, searching for one that looked familiar.

" Rose! Rose! Yo Rose over here!" An excited loud voice called out. The smile quickly spread across Rose's lips as she found the friendly face that matched the exuberant voice. Quickly she picked up her suitcase and made her way towards the girl. Instantly she was pulled into a two-armed hug. " Welcome home Rosie." The young girl said happily and let her go. Rose's eyes teared slightly as she looked into the face of her best friend, a tall green-eyed girl with curly red hair.

" It's good to be back Chloe." Rose said softly. Neither of them had changed much in appearance. Rose was still gorgeous with golden blonde hair and deep shinning blue eyes. She was still soft spoken and sweet as pie. Where as Chloe still held her outgoingness and blunt demeanor. Yet there was something different about her that Rose couldn't quite put her finger on at first, and then it hit her. Holding on to Chloe's right hand was a small girl who looked to be about the age of two. She had soft grayish eyes and the same curly red hair as Chloe.

" Chloe… who's this?" She asked squatting down in front of her.

Chloe smiled brightly down at both of them. " This is Olivia, Aiden's and my eldest. Ollie say hello to Aunty Rose." Chloe's voice sounded soft and sweet like a mothers.

The little girl, named Olivia looked straight at Rose and without any trace of a smile said, " Hi 'Nanty Ose."

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing as she replied back with a soft, " Hello Olivia, its nice to meet you." Rose smiled at Chloe as she stood up. " Aiden?"

" Oh right silly me." Chloe laughed lightly, " When you left he still went by Spot."

Rose's face lit up." I told you, you two would be married one day. I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

Chloe shrugged slightly." Its okay, as long as your back now then all is forgiven in my book."

Rose was slightly taken back at her comment, she had been nervous about seeing Chloe and having to apologizing for missing out on everything. Chloe had always been known to hold a grudge, yet her she was letting Rose away with missing one of the biggest days of her life.

" Come on… Aid…Spot is waiting out front with Tristen."

" Tristen?"

" Our youngest." Chloe laughed a little as she led Rose out the automatic doors and towards a black Ford Explorer. Chloe tapped lightly on the passenger window for Spot to unlock the trunk and come say hello. It took a moment but then a young man emerged from the divers side, his short dirty blonde hair messy from the obvious nap he had been taking. He let out a small yawn as he made his way around to the back of the car. " Gees Chloe what did ya do… get lost in there?" He asked his wife, smiling his charming smile and picking up Olivia.

Chloe merely rolled her eyes." As you can see Rose, he has not changed."

Rose laughed a little and then smiled at Spot." I don't think he ever will." She said softly.

Spot laughed loudly." Its good to see you too Rose." He chuckled pulling her into a one armed hug." How was your flight?"

" It was good. Slept most of the way." Rose couldn't quite understand why both of them were acting as if she had only been gone a few weeks. The two most stubborn and hard headed people she knew, were welcoming her home with open arms. ' Maybe there is a chance he will be happy…' she thought to herself.

" So I guess ya met Ollie?" Spot asked kissing the little girl on the cheek and then setting her back on the ground to help Chloe put the suitcase in the trunk.

Rose nodded, and smiled at the sight in front of her. It was hard to believe that Spot Conlon had turned into a family man. " She's got her mothers looks but she seems to have the same personality as her dad."

Chloe was nodding vigorously and Spot raised an eyebrow as he closed the trunk and headed around to the drivers side.

" You can have the front Rose, I'll sit in the back with the kids." Chloe said as she helped Olivia into her car seat .

Rose nodded a thank you and got in the passenger seat. " Sorry about the mess. " Spot said as he climbed in the other side.

" Oh no it's not messy at all."

" Rose you don't have to be polite, you can tell us our car looks like a pigs pen." Chloe laughed from the back. Rose turned in her seat to talk to her friend, that's when she saw the tiny infant asleep in his car seat. She smiled once again." Oh Chloe… he's beautiful."

Chloe looked over at her sleeping child and nodded." Thank you. He's got his daddy's good looks." She smirked at Spot in the review mirror he winked back at her.

The drive to the Conlon home wasn't very long and was full of conversation. Rose had missed so much of their lives, and it made her regret leaving even more. Finally they pulled into the driveway of a two story red bricked house, with beautiful gardens and a small fountain in the front yard. She could hear faint barking coming from around back and caught sight of a large Siberian Husky running back and forth excitedly. Spot got out of the car and chuckled. " Don't let Jorja scare you. She's nothing but a big ball of fluff." He smirked at Rose and then headed around back to get her suite case out of the trunk, and then helped Chloe with the kids. Rose watched as the four Conlon's made their way towards their home. Olivia holding tightly on to Spot's hand and the sleeping Tristen cuddled in close in Chloe's arms. Rose finally felt at home.

A few weeks had gone by and Rose felt at peace, she had spent a few days and nights babysitting the kids and letting Spot and Chloe have a much needed night out. Rose laughed as Ollie came into the living room were she was sitting playing with Tristen.

" Nanty Ose Look… I'm a Pincess..." She called over to Rose.

Rose couldn't help but laughed. Little Olivia had put on a very to large, hot pink dress and a funny orange hat. She was dancing about joviently." You look lovely Ollie." She smiled at her. Rose had just picked Tristen up and was taking him to bed when the phone rang. " Olivia can you answer that please." She said softly as he made her way up the stairs.

" Okey Dokey." Olivia smiled and made her way to the phone." 'ello?"

" Hi Ollie. How are you cutie?" A young man's voice spoke softly over the phone.

" Uncle Jackie." She smiled into the phone." I'm gweat."

" That's good to hear. Is your daddy there?"

" Nopies."

" Okay is your mommy there?"

" Nope nope."

" Okay… who's there with you… Victoria?"

" Nooo silly. Nanty Ose is stayin with me and Tristen."

On the other end of the phone, Jack Kelly, one of Chloe and Spot's best friends, felt his heart beat quicken.

" Anuty Rose eh?" he asked softly. " Where's she from?"

" Californana."

Jack chuckled at the young girls pronunciation of California. But at the same time a feeling of overwhelming, joy, frustration and confusion came over him. " Alight then. Make sure your mom gives me a call tomorrow okay Ollie Bollie."

" Yep Yep. Wove you uncle Jack."

" Love you too Ollie. See you soon." Jack said with a smile as she hung up the phone. " She's back…" He thought to himself, as the old love sick smile spread across his face. It had been almost seven years since he had seen her bright smiling face.


End file.
